Owari No Seraph - Seraph of the End: Revelaciones
by BetweenTheLightAndTheDarkness
Summary: La guerra entre humanos y vampiros parece perdida, no solo para los humanos, sino para los vampiros. Para poder poner fin a todo, y proteger a los seres que ama, Yuu tendrá que averiguar la verdad. Tanto el "¿Por Que?" como la solución, Remontándose así al origen de todo, y descubriendo lo que nadie ha descubierto. Fanfiction basado en el manga. -NO YAOI-


**Bueno, hola a todo el mundo. Pff... Este es mi primer Fan Fiction en esta pagina y no se que decir. Mil ideas rondan por mi cabeza. Bueno, quizás por lo básico. Este Fanfic lo he hecho porque estaba aburrido. Quería hacer uno de hace tiempo, así que decidí hacerlo de esta serie que veo desde hace un tiempo. Espero sacar varios capítulos de esta serie. Pero sobre todo, espero que les guste. Ah, si: NO HAY YAOI (Lo siento fujoshis y fundashis, pero me gusta el YuuNoa xD)Aparte, le he puesto un poquito de cosas sacadas de otros animes y videojuegos, pero no lo suficiente para ser llamado crossover... aún xD. bueno, ya sin mas preámbulos, comencemos... Ah, mierda. Casi se me olvida. Este capítulo esta situado linealmente en el manga, en el momento en el que Mika y Yuu deciden ir a salvar al resto del escuadrón Shinoa. Ahora sí, Que comience el espectáculo.**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Si me perteneciera, hace tiempo que haría oficial el YuuNoa xD**

OWARI NO SERAPH: REVELACIONES

... Humanos... Vampiros... Licántropos... Demonios... Angeles... y Espectros...

Una vez no hubo razas. Todo era paz. Los niños reían, la gente se llevaba bien. Todos bajo un mismo cielo. Pero todo lo que comienza, tiene fin. y todos las historias con un buen principio por lo general tienen un duro desarrollo. Un desarrollo que ya lleva más de miles de años...

Aquí fue donde todo comenzó.

8 AÑOS ATRÁS - DÍA DEL APOCALIPSIS

-Así que... aquí estamos. Todo lo que hemos visto y vivido se limitan a esto.- Decía un soldado mientras encendía su cigarrillo. El sonido del chispero era uno de los pocos ruidos que inundaban la gigantesca estructura del portaaviones. El hombre llevaba un traje de cuero de una pieza, recubierto por algunas protecciones metálicas y una coraza de acero, dándole el aspecto de ser una nueva variación de las viejas armaduras del medioevo. La única parte en la que se alcanzaba a ver piel era en le rostro, el cual no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, debido a un casco que portaba, que protegía la cabeza. Exceptuando por la mandíbula y los contornos de la boca, puesto que esta tenía una protección desprendible, la cual ya había sido desprendida para poder fumar.

-No obstante, debía de ser así.- Decía otro soldado con armadura, aunque este tenía una voz mas cansada (como aquel que se debate entre el sueño y el mantenerse despierto) que yacía sentado, apoyándose en la metálica pared del portaaviones. - Nosotros somos los que mas hemos visto de primera mano las consecuencias del "despertar", así que nosotros somos los que debemos encargarnos de transportarlo.

-"La calamidad del cielo"... -murmuraba el soldado. Dió una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo barato, que era imposible no notar que era de mala calidad (lo había ingresando por contrabando, y lo ingresado por contrabando nunca era de buena calidad) antes de decir- Dime Biggs, ¿te arrepientes de algo en tu vida?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta, Saotome? -responde el soldado de voz somnolienta llamado Biggs

-Ya sabes -proseguía Saotome, haciendo un gesto circular con la muñeca de su mano.- Esta es la misión más peligrosa que hayamos hecho en toda nuestra vida. Un error y la misión será un fracaso. Y aunque no cometamos ninguno, sería peor si por algún motivo nos descubriesen.

-¿De quién hablas, de Abyss? Sabes que son ellos los que nos están protegiendo esta vez.

-No habla de ellos.-Dijo una tercera voz, aunque ahora femenina. Llevaba una variante femenina del uniforme de ambos soldados. lentamente caminaba, apareciendo de entre las sombras, hasta situarse entre Biggs y Saotome.- Habla de los Vampiros de la Nobleza y de Mikado no Oni.

-¿No es que Mikado no Oni estaba de nuestra parte, Tsui Ling?-Decía Biggs impresionado.

-¿Ellos, de nuestra parte? Lo único que quieren hacerse con ellos es con el "Calamity of the Skies" para hacerse con mas poder que el que ya poseen.- Decía la chica, llamada Tsui Ling, mientras caminaba lentamente de un lado para otro.- Incluso hay rumores de que están ayudando al clan Hyakuya con sus experimentos.

-Vaya mierda.- Decía Biggs.- Entonces, de lo que me arrepiento,,, pues de haber nacido.

-Pues yo de haber nacido en Mikado no Oni.-Dijo Saotome. -Solo son unos adictos al poder, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Yo de haber vivido todo lo necesario para ser apta de realizar esta misión.

Biggs se levanta del piso, y le extiende la mano a Saotome, como pidiéndole algo. Saotome captó el mensaje, y le arroja un cigarrillo. entonces, Biggs susurra algo , y de su mano izquierda surge una pequeña llama carmesí, con la cual enciende el cigarrillo. La llama lentamente crece, pero debido a que esta llama había sido creada mediante magia, la magia no dañaba a su usuario. tras un leve gesto con su mano, como aquel se se sacude el polvo de la ropa, la llama desaparece en el aire.

-Vaya desperdicio de magia. -Decía Tsui Ling, mientras se apoyaba finalmente en la pared metálica del portaaviones. -Deberías guardar tus poderes para después. Recuerda que apenas nos descubran, tendremos que entrar en combate, y usar nuestro poder en su máxima expresión. Y eso si es que logramos sobrevivir para ese entonces.

-¿Tan peligrosa es esta misión?- Preguntaba retóricamente Biggs. El no era del tipo de personas que se ofrece de voluntario para una misión suicida, pero el destino lo hizo tener que participar en ellas, para luego sobrevivir a estas por pura suerte, solo para luego repetir el ciclo. - Así que tanto como Mikado no Oni, como los vampiros de la Nobleza, como la secta Hyakuya, y Donburakku son nuestros enemigos en esta operación. Pfff. Me pregunto el porqué la Orden nos habrá mandado a realizar esta misión.

-Es obvio. -Dijo Saotome mirando hacia nada en particular. La orden cree que esto...

Estática. La maldita estática interrumpe la grabación durante un plazo de tiempo.

La imagen vuelve. Los tres sujetos se hallaban de pie, aunque ahora sin sus cascos. Saotome tenía aún el encendedor en su mano, haciéndolo girar para matar el aburrimiento. Se notaba que era joven. No aparentaba mas de 16 años. Llevaba el pelo de color castaño intenso y lo llevaba desordenado. Sus facciones eran las del típico chico por las cuales las chicas se morirían porque el fuera su novio. Tiene la piel blanca, un poco quemada por el sol y lleva unos ojos verdes apagados.  
Biggs yace en guardia. Era notoriamente mas alto y mas viejo que Saotome. aparenta tener 25. Tiene la piel blanca con un tono ligeramente rosado. Lleva el pelo corto, negro y ligeramente grasoso. Las facciones de su cara son notoriamente "cuadradas" . Sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello.  
Finalmente, Tsui Ling era una chica que aparentaba ya tener la mayoría de edad. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido, y tenía la piel blanca. Sus ojos eran amarillo miel oscuro.  
Ambos estaban en guardia. Como si acabara de pasar algo malo. Entonces Biggs dijo.

-Revisaron la cubierta de la nave.

-Si. No hay nada... ni nadie.- Dijo Saotome, asustado.

-Tampoco hay algo en las cabinas o en la sala de control. -Decía Tsui Ling hiperventilada.

-Así que desde el principio nos mandaron a una misión suicida. -Decía Biggs. Sacaba lentamente un ordenador portátil.- He revisado el curso de la nave. Aparentemente ya estaba fijado. No hay habitaciones, exceptuando la sala de control, las cabinas de los tripulantes y el baño. Solo esta este largo... ni siquiera se como llamarlo. ¿Habitación?, ¿sala?. Y por supuesto, El "Calamity of the Skies".

-Debemos reforzar los círculos mágicos. -Iba a decir Tsui Ling, cuando...

-Ya me encargué de eso.

Una nueva voz completamente desconocido había sonado, horrorizando a los tres. Entonces, solo estática.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
